A crossbar array may be inherently efficient for parallel signal processing because of a compact integrated structure. For example, an ideal crossbar structure may be used to accurately perform, via Kirchhoff's Current Law, vector-matrix multiplication between input vectors and data values (weights) stored by memory elements in a matrix of the crossbar array.